


soaring

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Slash, Roller Coasters, Summer Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, goofy and cute pining, its 2am hahahaaa, the gang are there but none of them talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Can I hold your hand?"Now, Lance is no scaredy cat. No matter what Keith tried to tell you otherwise. Heights just weren't his thing.





	soaring

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but i love rollercoasters and haven't been on one in Too Damn Long!!
> 
> i'm not scared of heights so i hope i described it okay lol
> 
> their outfits were loosely based off penny-art's piece which u can see [here](https://penny-art.tumblr.com/post/177287679263/tastes-like-summer)

The whole gang was at a theme park that rolled into town a few days before. It was summer, school was done with and they were all living their best lives. The sun was high and spirits were even higher; They were all in their most summery outfits, Lance opting for a blue tank top and shorts, Keith was looking outrageously cute with his hair tied up at the base of his skull in a bright red scrunchie, wearing jeans and black tank top combo. It amazed Lance how he still managed to be so emo despite the scorching hot weather. 

Shiro and Allura had wandered off earlier in the day to do something Lance didn't want to think about. Pidge and Hunk were still at the shooting duck game, determined to win Coran a huge, oversized bear with a top hat toy using the power of geometry and physics or some nerd stuff. 

Keith and Lance were left to roam around the park alone and that wasn't an issue. No, Lance wasn't mad about this chain of events that led to the pair of them strolling around in comfortable silence. Him and Keith were friends in their own little pigtail-pulling sort of way. Lance was just... How should he phrase it... Madly in love with Keith? Yeah, that sounds right. 

Keith had pulled him towards a huge structure that made Lance queasy just looking up at it and begged for them to go on it. Lance had a real hard time saying no to Keith and so they stood in the line for it. Lance was bouncing from foot-to-foot and couldn't stop running his hands through his hair. 

"Nervous?" Keith asked, a slight smirk. 

Lance smiled tightly, his eyes not moving from where they were stuck at the top of the rollercoaster watching the way the carts would pause right at the top, then drop suddenly, and listening to the people scream in delight. He felt light-headed and they weren't even anywhere near the front of the line yet. 

"Hey, Lance, we don't have to go on it if you don't want to." Keith looked concerned and that bothered Lance more than the thought of the rollercoaster. He steeled himself and nodded once. 

"I'm good. I can do it." he said, mostly to himself. Keith didn't look convinced but nodded along anyway. They shuffled closer to the barriers and Lance got steadily more nervous. God, he hoped he wouldn't puke. 

They were seated next to each other and the attendant asked a final time if anyone wanted to get off and Keith glanced at Lance. Raising his brows in silent question. Lance frowned and set his eyes forward, hell-bent on riding this thing and not making a total fool of himself. Dear God, he hoped he didn't puke. 

The ride rattled into motion and Lance gripped his restraints tightly, he put his head back and closed his eyes, willing himself not to pass out or something equally as embarrassing. Keith nudged his leg and Lance pried open an eye to see him looking at him hesitantly. 

" _Can I hold your hand_?" Keith asked, he was trying to sound nervous but Lance could tell he was just doing it for his sakes. Lance grasped his offered hand tightly and chuckled faux-nonchalantly. 

"Nervous?" he asked, trying not to let the slight fear creep into his voice. Keith laughed and squeezed his hand. Their cart was loudly creaking its way up the metal hill. 

"Oh yeah, I'm terrified!" 

"Don't worry, mullet boy. I'll protect you." Lance laughed along too. His laughter came to a halt as they stopped climbing, having reached the peak of the structure. the cart juddered to a stop; Lance waited with bated breath for the drop. The wind was whipping across his face and for a moment he felt easy, he could see for miles and he breathed deeply. 

"Don't forget to smile!" Keith yelled over the wind and with that they plummeted. Lance's stomach dropped and he yelled along with the crowd. He looked over and saw Keith with his eyes shut and mouth wide open, smiling and yelling in elation, his unoccupied hand raised in a fist, like he was punching at the sky. Lance thrilled at the sight and closed his eyes and yelled too, smiling the whole time. He saw a flash and for a split second he thought he died. 

Going down the ride felt the exact same as when Keith looked at him, like he was flying but that he was going to die at any second. A mix of terror and adrenaline. They went around corners and Lance thought he was going to soar out of his seat, his stomach was jumping along with the momentary loss of gravity, he was screaming and shaking his head, squeezing Keith's hands in a vice-grip. They went around in a loop and Lance went light-headed, time seemed to slow as he was upside down, he looked over to see Keith looking back at him, he was smiling, wider than Lance had ever saw him and Lance's heart jumped for a whole different reason. 

Sooner than expected the ride was over and they were skidding to a stop. Lance didn't know if he could stand, he reluctantly let go of Keith's hand when they're guards raised and he stood on shaky legs. He wobbled like a new-born deer and Keith grabbed his hand again and steered him off the platform and down the stairs. Dazed and confused, he followed Keith to the picture hut. 

He saw their picture, holding hands and grinning at each other. They looked outrageously gay and Lance had the decency to blush when the worker smirked at them and their linked fingers.

"I loved that!" Keith yelled, jolting Lance out of his trance, Lance smiled at him gooey and nodded his head, unable to speak for fear of spilling his heart. Keith bought two very overpriced copies of the picture and handed one to Lance.

If Lance was already envisioning the frame he was going to buy then that was no one's business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> pulled a sneaky on ya making keith say it instead of lance ;) i hope it worked well
> 
> ~
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 19/100


End file.
